


The assistant

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Lars Janssen never imagined that one day he would be the assistant of an editor of a fashion magazine. They could belong to different worlds but what if those worlds collide?





	The assistant

**Author's Note:**

> *Before anything else, I have to say that English isn't my first language (as you noticed it), and I tried my best to translate it.  
> **Monique is Monaco. Vanessa and Alan are OCs.

He was hired and now he was the assistant of the editor of a fashion magazine. He remembered to see his sister buying it but he wasn't interested on those themes, he thought it was just about clothes, shoes, and inexpressive models; he had no idea why he was there but he couldn't back out.

The first day, he was confused because he hadn't seen his new boss. He had a tour for the entire place and he was introduced to everyone but her, she was in a meeting and the best was not disturbing her. At the end of the day, he went to her office, quietly; she was talking on the phone and then she muttered: _"A man? Why?"._ She turned around and saw him, she felt a little bit embarrassed hoping that he didn't realize she was talking about him. _"We'll talk later"_ she said and hung up.

"So, you are my new assistant...".

"I'm Lars Janssen, nice to meet you, Miss Wang".

"I hope we get along well, and please, don't be so formal, call me Mei, I don't feel comfortable with that ' _Miss Wang_ ' thing".

After that, she explained some other details about the job. He understood what she meant with _"a man"_ , because she looked at him as if she was judging him. Well, now there were two whom wondered what he was doing there.

Later that day, Mei went back to the subject because she didn't think he was the kind of person whom knew something about fashion, and he surely hadn't read the magazine.

"Why did you hire him, Monique?".

"Take it easy, I think he is qualified, his CV is impressive, and he is very attractive, don't you think?". She said as a joke. Mei didn't agree.

Lars asked his sister for some magazines to know about that world he ignored. Besides being about fashion, it has interesting articles, it wasn't that frivolous: it was about travels, health, recipes, interviews with celebrities, intellectuals and artists; and movie reviews.

Mei wasn't a demanding boss, but he thought she was intimidating because she was so straightforward and always said what she thought, she was energetic, outgoing and disorganized; to the contrary, he was serious, quiet and tidy. He always payed attention at the punctuality of her appointments, and made an effort at give her all that she asked. He arrived earlier than her, and when she appeared, everything was in order. She liked his efficiency, and after reading his CV, she wondered how that business man ended up being her assistant.

One day, he heard her talking with a certain Alan; he called almost every day, at lunch. Was he her boyfriend? Lars didn't believe it, because she was always busy talking on the phone or in a meeting. Maybe she had a long-distance relationship? But that was none of his business, anyway.

He remembered that there were three photographs in her office: in the fist one appeared a couple, surely her parents; in the second one, it was her and three young men, her brothers of course; and in the last one, a smiling guy, he would be Alan. Lars didn't want to get involved but it looked like she didn't have time for them: her family phone calls were brief, even Alan's. Lars knew from experience that this kind of things never had a happy ending.

She was busy all the time, the magazine was her life and she did her best since she was on charge. Lars was concerned because she didn't eat enough and she looked tired, she even was about to faint twice.

Lars advised her or more like made her go to the doctor, he said she was very stressed, and he recommend her to eat and rest well; so, she decided to take a break, but before, she left him a list of assignments, because soon, she would interview Natalia Arlovskaya, a famous ballet dancer. And, she was so glad to finally spend time with Alan. Lars went into her office to give her a documents, he saw her talking on the phone and then she said: _"Why do you this to me?"._ He left quietly.

That day, they stayed until late checking documents and reorganizing her schedule, it was a very hard week and some appointments were placed to before her break. When they were done, she cut with a paper and started crying. Lars remained there astonished for a few minutes, and then he approached to her, hesitantly. He gave her a handkerchief, she still cried. Those 10 minutes were eternal.

She apologized and told him how Alan broke up with her because he met someone else, that she missed the three last anniversaries of her parents, how her brothers stopped calling her, no one invited her to parties, she lived alone and almost all her acquaintances were married or getting engaged, even Monique, her only friend, was dating, and now she'd die alone.

"You might think I'm crazy, but I couldn't stand it anymore..."

"No, I understand, this happened to me too".

"Really?"

He told her when he worked in a firm, he had a good position, he lived for his work, at that time, he didn't know that his girlfriend was cheating on him and they broke up; he missed important moments like his brother's graduation and when his sister started her own business. He hardly talked with his parents, and he has no friends. Then the firm went bankrupt and he was fired, all his efforts and dedication disappeared all of a sudden; luckily, his family was supportive and helped him to find a new job, but he just got a: _"We'll call you"_. It was disappointing. Until he was hired to be her assistant...

 "We make a great pair then". She said sobbing.

Mei tried to calm down but Lars told her it was ok, and she needed to vent. He was patient and waited. Then, she invited him to her house to drink coffee, he accepted. She started feeling interested on him, because she thought finally someone understood her.

"Talk me about you, you have worked with me for months and you just saw me in my worst moment. I think it's fair".

"I have no much to say. I have two younger siblings, Emma and Henri; now, I'm living with my brother, I like gardening and reading, my siblings say I'm neurotic and a neat freak, I was a workaholic, you know that, I think it's all, what about you?".

"Well, let's see, I have three brothers, I'm the third child, I like cooking, singing and I'm a mess, so I'm so thankful you are a _neat freak_ ". She laughed.

They were talking until late, and then he went home to rest a few hours, even though she gave him a free day, he refused. However, that week he asked permission to go his sister's wedding. Mei was resting at home, but more like getting bored.

"All right, you can go. You are so lucky, I'm alone and bored". She said sadly. "And if it's no much to ask, can I go with you? Sorry, but I hate staying at home". She added.

"Are you sure? I'll just be there a few hours". He was surprised with her petition.

"It doesn't matter, I'll bring a present, do you think that'll be a problem?".

"I don't think so; I'll pick you up, then". He wasn't sure about it but he thought she needed distraction.

The ceremony was calm and small, just family and friends. Everyone was surprised when he arrived with a woman. Mei and Emma got on well together. Mei realized that Lars didn't like Antonio, Emma's husband, but he tried his best for being kind.

Despite, having a break-up, Mei was in a good mood, she even danced with Lars. During their way home, Mei talked about how beautiful Emma looked and how cute was when Antonio cried to seeing her walk down the aisle. Her voice sounded melancholic: she wanted to get married some day, but looking at her situation, it wouldn't be soon.

Lars was worried for Mei, her voice sounded sad when she called him. For this reason, he visited her everyday to tell her what happened in the day, just like she asked him; they talked about different things too and he listened to her attentively, even if it was a trivial conversation. When she came back to work, he looked after her, they ate lunch together, and he offered his company so she wouldn't feel alone. Then she knew that she found no only the perfect assistant but a great friend. He wasn't like Alan who just talked about himself; Alan never laughed at her witticisms and treated her like a child.

The interview with the ballerina was perfect, Mei had faith everything turned out well, specially, because she knew that Lars was at her side supporting her. As she imagined it was a success, and they celebrated it, but it looked like something was wrong: Lars saw Mei's smile but her eyes said another thing.

Despite he told her it was enough, she drank more and more, then she told him, she saw Alan, a days ago, with his new girlfriend, she said it as if she was making fun of it but with a bitter tone. He took her home, because she barely can walk, she laughed and said things he didn't understand, when they finally arrived, she approached to him and tried to kissed him: _"Did you know you are hot?"_ , she laughed again and then she threw up. He didn't have so many problems to clean her and lay her down in bed; she was way shorter than him. He felt bad for her, he hoped she didn't remember anything, specially, when she tried to kiss him, although, that didn't mean anything, she was drunk and she still loved Alan.

In the morning, she didn't remember anything, she was in bed, completely dressed and she had a headache, she wondered how she had arrived home, she called Lars, and he went to her bedroom, immediately, bringing her something for the headache. He told her he slept in the couch because he was worried to leave her alone. She felt grateful and safe but also guilty for depending so much on him, even worse, out of the work. Then she wondered what kind of things she did, but she was embarrassed to ask. Did she say something weird? Did she try something stupid?

 He said her she didn't have to worry, she drank a lot and he just took her home, that's all. She was relieved, he couldn't lie to her, besides, she had never drunk like that, so she supposed that what she remembered was a dream, and a very stupid dream: she trying to kiss him, what a foolishness, she was his boss and he was her assistant, and even though they were good friends, that kind of things were impossible, especially after seeing her at her worst. _"Yes, we are just... friends?",_ She thought trying to convince herself of it. But what if that wasn't a dream and he lied to don't embarrass her. She had that doubt for so long time.

 Since then, she found herself watching him. Despite Lars' apathic personality, some girls looked interested in him. Mei didn't like to think about it and admitting that maybe she was jealous. Later, Monique told her that maybe, Vanessa, the new girl, liked him.

"What do you think? Should I encourage her? Do you think she has a chance?"

"Why do you ask me? It's none of my business".

"Really? Well, maybe you're right". She was about to say something but she stopped at time.

Mei didn't ask but Monique surely got the wrong idea, she told her about the sobbing, when she got drunk and how attentive and patient was Lars with her, but just because he was her assistant, she always emphasized this.

"I'll ask him, if you want". She said indifferent.

"Sure".

That same afternoon while they were working, by chance, Mei talked about the girls of the work, but Lars barely reacted, he said yes, they were nice.

"And what do you think about Vanessa?"

"Vanessa? Ah, the girl who works with Monique?"

"Yes, her".

"Hmmm she is cool, I guess, I've talked with her a couple of times, why?". He asked her knowing intuitively the intention behind those questions.

"No reason, she is new, so we need to make her feel welcome".

Lars didn't believe her. In the next days, Vanessa talked with him with more confidence, but he kept his distance and Mei did the same, her behavior became cold, they didn't see each other after work nor talked that much. Why was she acting that way?

Mei hated to grow apart from him, but it was the best, they improved their positions of just being boss and assistant. He held her before she fell down; he listened to her when no one wanted to do it and in that very moment, she realized she couldn't stop thinking about him. But it couldn't be, because he did all that just for friendship and because he was her assistant. Now she considered herself like one of those people _"lucky at cards, unlucky in love"._

She kept watching him at the distance, preparing herself to the day she see him with one of the girls, then she wouldn't feel that bad, especially because, according to Monique, _Vanessa was progressing._ Mei tried to avoid her, as if she could protect herself from what she thought was inevitable, she tried to find her defects but she couldn't judge her because she barely knew her and everyone liked her.

Sometimes, Lars talked with Vanessa, and it's not that he had a problem with her, to the contrary, she was smart, friendly and pretty, the kind of girl everyone loves, perfect; but there was something: she wasn't Mei, he couldn't avoid making comparisons, Mei was funny, she made him laugh with her comments and he liked her perseverance and determination. Then he realized that to him, there was no one like Mei.

When Lars was in Mei's office, he could feel the tension and her indifference. But he wasn't the kind of person who liked to face people and ask her what was going on. That happened when he broke up with his last girlfriend, he didn't want explanations, she just said: _"Now, I love someone else"_ and she left him, but he didn't feel bad, because he didn't love her, after all.

He left her office when Mei received a big bouquet of flowers, she read the card, it was from Alan, and in the next days, the flowers kept arriving with letters in which he asked her for a second chance and she was thinking in accepting him again. And when he picked her up, she welcomed him gladly. Lars didn't like that. He thought repeatedly about that moment, when he saw her holding Alan's hand, and he felt how he lost her, and he couldn't do anything because she had made her decision. He thought that the rift between them didn't have solution.

Mei and Alan went to a restaurant, she saw him talking without listen to him, her thoughts were in another place, she thought in the way Lars looked at her lately, as if he wanted to reproach her something, and maybe, now it was so late. She had seen him with Vanessa, and probably he realized how wonderful she was, then he'd fall in love with her, and well, Alan came back, but now his presence was unbearable, and to think that once she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Mei, are you listening? Are you ok?"

"No, I mean yes, sorry, what were you talking about?"

"Stop daydreaming! I was telling you about my next project..."

In that moment, she had to make herself a favor and stop ruining her day, forgive him was a stupid idea.

"I have to go, it's over, Alan. Don't ask for me anymore".

And she left him without looking behind; meanwhile some people looked at the man trying to hide his surprise. She called Monique to ask her something. She accepted after listen her story but she doubted that was the solution. Then, Lars and she met each other alone, he talked first:

"I want to know what's going on, why are you avoiding me?". He tried to go towards her but she kept her distance.

"Because... I asked Monique to exchange assistants".

"No, I can't leave you, I don't understand, it's because of Alan or... ?"

"I don't know what are you talking about, I just want what it's good for you... and for me, so, tomorrow, and you’ll work with Monique".

"Why didn't you ask me before? If there is something that bothers you, you just have to tell me".

"No, it's no like that... I just..." Mei started crying. "I just want you to be happy and you can't be it with someone like me, you have seen it with your own eyes, it's not the best, please, forgive me".

Then he grabbed her arm, moving her close and he kissed her softly. They separated and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"If it's what you want, then I'll do it".

That was the last time they talked but neither could forget about that kiss. Three months passed since that day.

Mei's new assistant was nice but she was always late and let details pass. When Mei was with Monique, she avoided talking about work and tried to be there for her, she even asked her if she could introduce her to some guy, Mei deny it. She was busy working, making other activities, visiting her family, meeting new people.

At some point, by chance, Monique told her that Vanessa had renounced because she was going to study a master's degree in other country. Mei didn't know if she had to be happy or being indifferent, because even if Lars never showed interest in her, she thought they made a better couple than he with her. At least, with Vanessa, he had time, she never embarrassed him and he didn't have to feel obligated to look after her all the time. Rumors had it, that they went on dates a few times, she wasn't sure if that was true. Meanwhile, Lars tried to continue with his life, thinking that was the end and he never talked with her again.

 Monique was about to lose her patient with that pair, so, for their own good, she decided to interfere. She arranged them in her office for different reasons. Both saw each other surprised, and then Monique said:

"It's all I can do for you, now it's your turn". And she left them alone.

They rested sitting next to each other in silence. They didn't find the right words to say what they were thinking. She sighed and said:

"I'm sorry".

"Why?"

"For everything, for judging you without knowing you, for being a mess... Lars, I've been a fool, I got away from you, when I wanted the entire contrary. When I realized I had feelings for you, I was scared. I thought you deserved someone better, someone who wasn't a disaster, you saw me crying, and you had to look after me when I was drunk, but thanks to you, I didn't ruin my life".

"You don't have to apologize, I did it because I didn't want you to go through the same things I did, I couldn't see you suffer, and then when I knew I... was... in love with you, I thought it was too late and I didn't have a chance".

"You still have it... if you... still... feel something for me". She said.

"I've never stopped". He was happy, and then he remembered.

"And... Alan?".

"I broke up with him... and... ?"

"Mei... listen, I never dated Vanessa, we just eat lunch together once and that was all, believe me, I know you probably listened the rumors". He felt like he had to tell her.

"Yes, I did, but it doesn't matter now, would you like to start again and we go out on a real date?" She told him with a smile.

"That's a good idea". He said while he hugged her.

Now, they thought they had to thank Monique because she get them together no once but twice.


End file.
